


Jittering

by baconlettuce (fancypineapple)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M, Written In The Ungodly Hours Of The Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/baconlettuce
Summary: basically a fictionalized recount of daigo's and masakado's concert date, as reported by daigo on the kanju jweb.





	Jittering

**Author's Note:**

> basically a fictionalized recount of daigo's and masakado's concert date, as reported by daigo on the kanju jweb.

Daigo can still feel some leftover spare energy in him, thrumming in the fingertips he has around the steering wheel. Inside of the car, a cheery melody plays from the radio, and the memory of having seen that song played live just a few hours ago fills him with warmth and joy; _ah, being a fan of things is good_ , he thinks to himself a bit dumbly, giggling at his own thought.

“This song was really good. Can you lend me the CD that has it later?” Masakado also sounds somewhat cheerier than usual. Daigo is positive he’s also riding some kind of high from the concert, despite the fact he wasn’t very familiar with the artist prior to it. “It’s such a good song.”

“Isn’t it? As expected from you, you have good ears,” Daigo turns to smile approvingly at him, looking, perhaps, kind of smug. “I’ll lend it to you. You better listen to all of it!”

“I will, I will!” Laughter – from both of them. A different song starts playing now, slightly more mellow. Somehow, it feels like they’re inside of a dream right now; reality seems a bit wrapped inside of the car. Could it be because of the music? Because of the concert?

Perhaps it’s both of those? For some reason, Daigo has a fleeting thought that Masakado’s presence could possibly factor in as well – but he quickly swats it away, not acknowledging it. It’s probably because of the concert… or it could also be from how the highway stretched ahead of him, cutting through the night sky, opening up for a clear, stunning view of Kobe’s city lights at night.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Ah. The quiet comment has an odd effect on Daigo, he’d have to admit it. It has been a while since he’s heard Masakado’s voice like this – low, quiet, unassuming. Maybe Masakado means…? Daigo turns his head to look at him.

Masakado looks straight ahead, a small smile in his lips as he enjoys the view.

Daigo turns back to the road. “It really is.” He can still feel the energy tingle under his skin, and the song is still as cheery, but his smile may be a little less wide now.

Why had he expected to meet Masakado’s eyes…?


End file.
